Minigames
The minigames are a recurrent game mechanic in The Return to Freddy's series, to explain the story of the game. TRTF (classic)= The minigames or "Death Minigames" are first introduced in The Return to Freddy's (classic).They are activated upon death. More info coming soon... |-|TRTF 2= Minigames return in The Return to Freddy's 2 These are once again activated with the player's death. More info coming soon... |-|TRTF 3= Minigames come back once again in The Return to Freddy's 3,but this time are quite different and triggered by the player's actions and no due to its death. Nights These minigames are triggered by winning a night. There is one for every night but Night 4. All these minigames take place in Fredbear's Family Diner More to be added... Extra These minigames are triggered in special ways, and are key to getting the good ending. The Joy of Creation To start the minigame "The Joy of Creation" press the keys "B" "F" and "P" at the same time on the keyboard. You will be playing as Lockjaw child in this minigame. You will start in a purple room with some children and the Toy animatronics on stage. You will then head to the right and find The Puppet. From here there are two ways of winning the minigame: *1)Just proceed to touch The puppet.The minigame will end and the player will restart the last night that it was playing. *2)Upon entering the room with The Puppet, touch one of the steps, you will be forced through it and fall into a room with Lockjaw. When touching him Lockjaw child, will seemingly explode, and Lockjaw will have eyes, most likely meaning that the child went inside Lockjaw. You will then earn a Lockjaw plush. CD+ To get the minigame dubbed "CD+" press C D and + (numpad) at the same time. In the minigame you play as Gron, with either Lockjaw or Golden Lockjaw's parts on the ground, and Lockjaw child hanging by a chain on the wall, as well as a door in the upper left. To beat the minigame click and drag the parts on the floor and make a staircase to the door.Upon winning the minigame, you will receive a Golden Lockjaw plush. Vigo's Joyful Day To trigger this minigame the player must rotate the view to the right side of the office and press the top green crate. In this minigame you will be playing as Vigo in an unknown location. At first there will be four happy children, three on the right wearing red shirts and the fourth with a green shirt on the left. In the next room you will see the fourth child crying, with the other kids bullying the child. In the third room you will see Purple Guy staring at a dead child. No other children are in the fourth room. FBP Happiest Moment Of My Life He Has Been Here The Whole Time Kitty Corner A Past To Remember I AM HIM |-|TRTF 4= The minigames make another return in The Return to Freddy's 4, this time these are triggered both by the player's death and winning the night. |-|TRTF 5= |-|Gallery= TRTF 2 Minigame.gif Golden Freddy minigame.png 125.png 189.png 539.png Ff.png 371.png 374.png TRTF 3 647.png Joy of Creation_1.png|The Joy of Creation, default room, with animatronics performing. Joy of Creation_2.png|The Joy of Creation, room with the Puppet. He Has Been Here The Whole Time.png|He Has Been Here The Whole Time, default room with Green Guy's son. HELP ME.png|He Has Been Here The Whole Time, room with Purple Guy, staring at Lockjaw. "HELP ME" is spelled out in blood. Past To Remember 1.png|A Past To Remember, default room, with animatronics performing. Past To Remember 2.png|A Past To Remember, room with Golden Freddy. Past To Remember 3.png|A Past To Remember, secret room, with Purple Guy chasing the player. CD+.png|CD+. Kitty Corner 1.png|Kitty Corner, default room, with four children cheering. Kitty Corner 2.png|Kitty Corner, secret room, with four dead children. Vigo's Joyful Day 1.png|Vigo's Joyful Day, with four children cheering. Vigo's Joyful Day 2.png|Vigo's Joyful Day, with one of the children crying. Vigo's Joyful Day 3.png|Vigo's Joyful Day, with Purple Guy staring at a dead child. Happiest Moment of My Life 1.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, first part of corridor. Happiest Moent of My Life 2.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, second part of corridor. I'M SORRY.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, third part of corridor. "I'M SORRY" can be seen in the upper-left corner of the screen. Happiest Moment of My LIfe 5.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, fourth and final part of the corridor, with Green Guy's son and seven other children, wearing masks of the Puppet, Golden Freddy, Kitty Fazcat, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Sugar. Happiest Moment Of My Life 6.png|Same as the previous image, except the masks have fallen to the floor. Happiest Moment Of My Life 7.png|The children have now faded away, with the text "ALWAYS REMEMBER" appearing. Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF:C Category:Mechanic Category:Game Mechanics